Masculine or Feminine?
by cHiBi-aNgeL-ALiTA
Summary: AU Shuichi Shindou is just an average student in High School that aspires to be a Singer with a heavy crush on the famous Novelist, Eiri Yuki. But a curse gets in the way, and now Shuichi will turn into a girl everytime he thinks of him! On Tempo. Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Masculine-Feminine?**

**Summary:** AU Shuichi Shindou is just an average student in High School that aspires to be a Singer with a heavy crush on the famous Novelist, Eiri Yuki. But a curse gets in the way, and now Shuichi will turn into a girl everytime something something occurs that has to do with the Writer! What'll happen when Shuichi is taken in by Yuki when he's kicked out by his parents? CHAOS!

Warnings: T'is YAOI! The entire series is YAOI which is BOYxBOY! Plus this is an AU-Alternate Universe Fic! And uh…I don't know what else.

Disclaimer: I POOR! XD So I dun own any of the Gravi charries….Sadly. But I will bribe Maki-chan to let me own them!

Shuichi: NUUUU!

Chapter One: _Holy CRAP!_

**( O.O)( O.O )(O.O )**

"Shuichi Shindou! Wake UP!"

I blinked lazily, my vision slightly blurred and drool slowly trickling down my chin.

"Huh? What?"

The teacher seemed slightly amused at my reaction, but nevertheless angry at me for sleeping in class again. The pointer clutched tightly in her grasp smacked the board. Which sucked because I was just about to snooze again.

"You'd better stop falling asleep during my lessons Mr. Shindou, or I guarantee you, you will fail!"

I will? When did she just find that out? I already knew that I was a High School drop-out, did they have to announce it? My train of thought only darkened as students around me started to chuckle and snicker at my demise. I pouted, couldn't they understand like Hiro did?

Speaking of Hiro, where was that red-headed bimbo of a friend? Well okay, Hiro was a straight A student, and one of the best natural Guitarists around, I just felt like looking down at someone. He was sitting a few rows ahead of me, being the Teacher's Pet that he was. He was probably going to grow up as a Doctor, if I hadn't got him and I into a band first.

Anyways, as soon as the teach' stopped berating me, the last bell rang. I nearly jumped out of my seat and hopped the tables to get to Hiro. Greeting him with my usual tackle, he chuckled in that light baritone of his.

"Ah, Shuichi. You're just a little bugger for the Teacher and the Sleep Fairy aren't you?"

I laughed. "They like to pick on me _Hiiiirrrrrrooooo_….Just cause I'm so damned cute."

He laughed again as I wiggled my hips a little. "Yes you are I suppose. Or that you're so vulnerable…"

My amethyst eyes turned into a playful, accusive stare. "Ooh…? I thought you were straight Hiro…."

"Just keeping you on your toes Shuichi…."

We laughed as we left the school. Both Hiro and I walked home, or at least he walked me home. I wasn't worried in particular, why would I be? Then again, my grades were something that I should be concerned about…

So we said our goodbyes and parted our ways. I observed as my smart amigo disappeared over the horizon, into his apartment. Then I faced the door and was about to go in when the door opened in my face. A brown suitcase was slammed onto me, heavy with most of my clothes and junk.

"Take your clothes and leave! Don't ever return until you can get your grades up and find a nice wife!"

Then the door was slammed shut. I was just left staring at where my dad had been standing and scolding just a few moments ago, and well…his words just kept echoing in my head. He never supported the fact that I was gay, in fact, no one but Hiro understood my choosing to date guys on my own team. It was just him and me.

Who was the reason of my affection? The one that turned me into a lover for guys on my own side? _Eiri Yuki._ I will never forget his name, or his face as long as I live. I don't hold anything against him, but I just want to be with him. And I know that is too much to ask. He's a famous person, 21 years old, and I'm just Shuichi. A 19 year old, High School Student that's failing everything but P.E. That's how wrong we were for each other.

Might as well see if Hiro would take me into his apartment….I sighed and checked my bag. It had everything I needed to live, clothes, toothbrush, underwear, Eiri Yuki novels…Yup, I was all set to go. Latching it shut and rising to my feet, I started to head out. It would be hard getting a new place to live, even more so since I had no money. But something else happened.

It started to rain.

Letting a sneeze escape, I started to run. If I was going to make it to Hiro's before I obtained and died of hypothermia, I really had to hustle it. Damn my dad for not thinking about giving me an umbrella!

All of a sudden, I tripped and landed in a puddle of muddy water. I laid there for a few moments before coming to my senses. No one was going to help me up.

Tears stung my eyes as I wearily pulled myself into a sitting position. My limbs started to ache from the harsh and slippery impact, and I felt a fever coming on. But I wasn't going to let this get me down. I was Shuichi Shindou! The soon to be Singer of a famous band, and someone who could always look on the positive side! Now there was only one matter to concern…

What could be the positive side in this?

_Eiri Yuki._ There was something. Maybe by chance, the man that has plagued my wet dreams would come and take me in! Maybe we would fall in love and everything would be hunky-dory! My mind started to wander off in search of more details about the novelist. _Sweet lips… Heavenly body… Locks of Gold… And eyes of Light… _A sudden urge of heat coursed through my muscles and veins. My arms wrapped around me in a desperate attempt to try and quell the shocking surges.

_Eiri Yuki. Eiri Yuki. Eiri Yuki._ Each time the name was said in my head, my heart started to race like horses on steroids. My head began to ache, and the surging was still growing strong. _Yuki…My..My Yuki…_ Suddenly everything came to a climax and stopped. My eyes shut themselves closed.

"Hey."

I gave no response.

"Miss. Wake up."

_Huh?_ I fluttered my eyes opened and gasped. It was him. The man of my wet dreams. The one that controlled every course of pleasure I felt inside. The one that I wanted to take me. _Yuki._

"Good, you're awake now."

"What happened?" My hands reached up to rub at my eyes ferverently. Also hiding my blush as well.

"I just found you here. Now, do you have a home?"

I shook my head. "I was kicked out, sir. I have no where else to go."

Yuki huffed, and I was unsure whether he was in deep thought, or just annoyed that someone like me would be so careless enough to get booted out of my house. Then he finally replied, "You can move in with me."

I suddenly wished that I had recorded that. Did my deepest desire just come true? Did Eiri Yuki really say that I could live with him? It took all of my willpower to refrain from tackling the taller man as he helped me up.

"You have a high fever." Yuki noted.

I nodded numbly. All I could think about was him, him, him! "I was out here for a little too long, plus I kind of fell in a puddle."

He nodded understandibly. But the next was enough to send me to heaven. He swept me up bridal style, and placed my suitcase on my stomach so that he didn't have to worry about it. I was brought over to the Passenger's side of the car where he laid me nice and gently. Then he went to the Driver's side and hopped in.

As he started the car, I stared down at my feet, trying to comprehend what was going on. _First I get kicked out, then Yuki comes and says that I can live with him, then he carries me bridal style to his car and ooh la la, it's a Rolls Royce…_ I smiled and giggled a bit at the thought.

He quirked an eyebrow. "So…What's your name little lady?"

I grinned at him. "I'm Shuichi Shindou sir!" Then I paused and thought over carefully about what he had said. _'Waitaminute...Lady!'_

"Shuichi? That's an awfully weird name for a girl."

'_Girl!'_ I stuttered a bit at first, trying to hide my shock. "I-I-I know sir, but that's the name I was given, so I guess I have to deal with it huh?"

Yuki nodded. "I'm Yuki Eiri. It's nice to meet you on such a _lovely_ day."

I nodded, laughing a bit. "_Lovely_ indeed…"

We had small talk as we drove to Yuki's house. And he chuckled lightly at the fish impression I performed when I saw where he lived. It was a beautiful home, two story, rather big windows and well, it was so PRETTY!

Yuki got out first, and then went to my side to let me out like any other man would to a girl. He took my bag and accompanied me to the front door, seemingly as my fever had risen a few degrees and I wasn't so steady on my feet. I was so relieved to finally have gotten out of that pouring rain.

He left for a few minutes to set my bag down and to get me some clothes for me to change into. I started to work up a game plan. _Okay…So he think's I'm a girl, but I still have yet to figure out why, and I just told him my real name….I should make one up._

"Shuichi?" He called out.

"Over here Eiri-san!" I replied.

Yuki strutted over, handing me a t-shirt that was no doubt a few sizes too big, and pants that was lucky enough for me to have drawstrings. If they didn't, I was bound to have a very awkward night.

"You're sleeping in my room for now, and you can change in the bathroom to the left."

I nodded. "Thank you. Oh and Eiri-san?"

"Please, call me Yuki." He replied.

"Oh, okay…Uhm Yuki? About my name…It's actually Ichigo. Ichigo Shindou."

He gave me a small smile. "Ichigo, eh? Just like the color of your hair."

I giggled and headed for the bathroom. When I had locked the door, I immediately faced the wide mirror in front of me. Instead of a 19 year old boy with short pink hair, amethyst eyes, flat chest and skinny build, there was a 19 year old girl; Elbow length pink hair, amethyst eyes, perfect boobs and a curvy, womanly frame. That was slightly petite but not really.

I was scared sheepless.

_What the heck happened to me!_

**-END CHAPTER ONE-**

**( n . n ) ( n . n ) ( n . n )**

Yeah, I know that sucked. But give me a break here…That was my first Gravi story and it took me a long time to find some time off from school and get it up here. Or even get it started at all! XD Please review on your way out!

Shuichi: Save us!

Yuki: Hn.

Hiro: She's making me cut my hair!

Shut up! nn; Yah, uhm…Just review _pleases._


	2. Nightmare at the Mall!

**Masculine-Feminine?**

**Summary:** AU Shuichi Shindou is just an average student in High School that aspires to be a Singer with a heavy crush on the famous Novelist, Eiri Yuki. But a curse gets in the way, and now Shuichi will turn into a girl everytime something something occurs that has to do with the Writer! What'll happen when Shuichi is taken in by Yuki when he's kicked out by his parents? CHAOS!

Warnings: T'is YAOI! The entire series is YAOI which is BOYxBOY! Plus this is an AU-Alternate Universe Fic! And uh…I don't know what else.

Disclaimer: I own them? O.o; Nah… Maki-chan hasn't accepted my bribe yet. XP

Thank you's! It's time to reply to reviews! May I say that I was shocked for people reviewing so quickly? THANK YOU ALL!

**Rannettia:** Hiya! And how'd you know I was a girl? O.o; Nevermind, it's pretty obvious…Anyways, thank you for reviewing and here is your update! Plus a Shuichi in a Kimono Cookie!

**Lastaras-of-Tokuguay: **Yush…No evil water! I realized that this was a lot like Ranma ½, but well…It's not yaoi. XD Here's your update and a Gravitation Sweet-as-Sugar Cookie!

**Negolataknofelet: **Arigato for reading! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Here's your update with a side of, Yuki-Bunny Cookie!

**BlooDy-MaY:** Oi! I luff your name for some reason…Yeah, I do! XD Anyways, Shuichi turns back every once in a while. You know, back to a boy. But the curse will get figured out later on…Not now because Shu-chan's not Yuki-smart. XD Yuki-Playboy Cookie! 

**no end to love 3:** I like your name too. –stares- N.n Anyways, thanks for the criticism! I admit, I do have a bad habit of adding on too many periods for dramatic tension but still generally as an error. XD Anyways, thank you for reviewing and I'll explain after some chappies! Naughty Shu-chan cookie!

**Idie: **Most people keep saying that it's different, so I dare someone to go see if there's another story like mine! I bet there is! Anyways, yes yes, poor Shu-chan indeed. Kicked out Shu-chan Cookie!

**Secret411:** Secret! I wanna know! I wanna know! XD By the way, he turns back after a period of time. How long he stays a girl depends on something that I may explain later on…When Shu-chan wisens up. xP Happy New Year's Bad Luck Cookie!

**XxTypoWriterxX:** Yeah! I was just a little too shaken to write that since my mom was reading it while I typed. O.o; Shuichi Gummy Ball Cookie!

Chapter Two: _Nightmare at the Mall!_

**( O . O)( O . O )(O . O )**

I giggled and headed for the bathroom. When I had locked the door, I immediately faced the wide mirror in front of me. Instead of a 19 year old boy with short pink hair, amethyst eyes, flat chest and skinny build, there was a 19 year old girl; Elbow length pink hair, amethyst eyes, perfect boobs and a curvy, womanly frame. That was slightly petite but not really.

I was scared sheepless.

_What the heck happened to me!_

------

The rest of the night went pretty smoothly. Me and Yuki watched T.V. and unfortunately the only thing on was the saddest movie ever! 'Grave of the Fireflies'. I cried my heart out when Setsuko died and then Seita died as well! Waaah!

But I got really embarrased, because Yuki didn't cry at all and he was just smirking down at me.

"It's just an anime movie, baka."

I pouted and blushed a little as his kissed my fore head.

"But let's go to bed now, neh?"

I was subjected to being carried up bridal style again as we bounded off for his room. Or mine, whichever you prefer.

---------

I blinked, vision blurred and the ever-famous trail of drool trickling down my chin. When I moved to sit up, my head started to throb painfully at the sudden, though slow, movement.

_What did I do yesterday? Did I drink? _

I turned my head towards the window at the side of the bed and the sunlight glared in my face, making me wince painfully as so. I was about to swear out the damned ball of light but then I noticed something glinting in it's bright rays.

The luscious golden brown locks illuminated by the source of it's power, soft porcelain skin that was radiant, and a nicely toned chest rising and falling with each breath of slumber. Who was this laying there fast asleep?

Yuki Eiri.

The magical name that was gifted with sound and letters, echoed in my head like an opera singer in a hollow coconut. I felt my heart and stomach do backflips and then I bent down to get a closer look. I froze half-way though. My stare was cast downwards, and suddenly I panicked.

I was a boy again. And this time, almost painfully so.

My chest was devoid of any fleshy girl parts, and I was hopelessly skinny and totally unfeminine again. Right now I wished I still was a girl, because that's how Yuki saw me. As a pretty, curvy, petite framed 19 year old girl named Ichigo. Whom I wasn't at the moment.

I retracted back and hugged my knees close. I didn't have any girl clothes on me and I was unfortunate enough not to have any pink hair extensions. So I had to think of a Plan B. What did I do to turn into a girl in the first place? Did I eat something weird? Was it the new cologne that Hiro used or was it possibly the puddle I fell in?

The only thing I remembered before going total female was thinking about Yuki. Could that be it?

It was worth a shot.

_Yuki. Yuki. Yuki. Yuki. Yuki! _I awaited that burning sensation eagerly, only to be sorely disappointed. Why didn't that work? I furrowed my eyebrows in deep thought. Maybe I needed to be totally serious and passionate about my thoughts. Hm. So I tried again.

Sweet lips…Heavenly body…Locks of Gold… Eyes of Light… 

That did it. My heart started to race and pump wildly. A lightheaded sensation fluttered about in my ears and around my mind. I could hear someone giggling over the buzz in my eardrums and then everything stopped all at once.

Seeing as I didn't want to wake up Yuki by hopping out of the bed to the nearest mirror, I tested my theory the only way I could. My hands glided over my chest, starting from my shoulders and then moving down slowly.

_Eureka! It worked!_

Laughing a little out loud, but keeping it at least to a chuckle, my ears picked up the sound of a groan nearby. Yuki's honey brown orbs blinked lazily to meet my wide awake violet orbs. After a few minutes, a small smile curved over his lips.

"Hello there Ichigo," He purred. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Never better!" I chirped back with a smile.

To check, Yuki reached a hand up to my forehead and shook his head a little. "You still have a bit of a fever but that's nothing a little iced tea won't cure…." He seemed focused on my temperature for a few moments, then he flickered his gaze down to me.

"How's your head?"

"Ticking a little but I think that's normal!"

He gave a small chuckle. I was startled at that. Yuki's laugh reminded me of Hiro's laugh but it was much more requited and in a lower key. Swinging his long legs over the edge of the bed, his hand that was formerly rested on my forehead scratched the back of his.

"I'm going to make us some breakfast. Come down when you're ready Ichigo."

Giving a simple nod to him, I waited til he left before I started to roll around over his bed. _Yuki let me sleep here! Yuki even slept here, with me! Not technically but still_, **_KYAAAA! _**I felt like a giddy little schoolgirl that just had been kissed by her one, true love! It was a wonderful day to be alive!

After a bit of wallowing in Yuki's sweet cinnamony tabacco-ish scent, I bounded down the stairs to eat. The smell had already came to my nose and tickled slightly at so. When I landed in the kitchen, I was quite surprised to see Yuki wearing a dark blue apron.

There was even a sky blue handkerchief tied onto his head like a bandana. The look was super kawaii! _Damnit! If only I had my camera with me!_

He gave me a lop-sided smile that turned into a smirk.

"Hey Ichigo. Smelled the grub huh?"

I nodded so fast, I thought my long hair would rip off. He only laughed at this. I blushed back. A slender, pale hand moved to take the make-shift bandana off and then to take the apron off as well. Once they were both removed, he plated the food and brought it over to the table.

I sat down quickly and smiled goofily. "Itadakimasu!"

He nodded and the two of us began to eat. I forgot about trying to act like girl for a few minutes and was really chowing down. Yuki, who had been eating at a considerate rate, stared. After a few more bites, I paused and looked up at him. Then it hit me of what I should've been doing and my face turned red.

"I'm sorry! That was rude of me…"

Yuki laughed to my surprise.

"It's okay. For some reason, it makes me feel better knowing that at least one girl doesn't die of anorexia."

We both had our laughs at the joke. Then it was eat, eat, eat!

I was the one washing the dishes, due to my persistance since I had wolfed down most of the food. Yuki had to make a phone call back to someone that had called while he was out. After a bit, he walked out of the study with a look of discontent on his face.

"What's wrong Yuki?"

He groaned and swept a hand back through his sunlight-like hair.

"My brother-in-law's coming over, as well as one of his friends. Thank god though that my sister isn't tagging along as well."

My heart raced wildly. _What was I gonna do! How was I going to respond to the questions of everyone's questions about me? What would Yuki do about it!_

He seemed to read my mind though. "I'll cover for you, but you'd better remember most of the things that I say. Do you understand?"

I nodded in response, feeling slightly scared at his sudden change in demeanor. He smirked in lieu of a smile and then the doorbell rang.

"Geez, that was fast." The blonde novelist remarked as he headed for the front door. I shook violently with anxiety. _What if Yuki forgot about the fact that he was going cover for me? What if…What if…Gyaaaa!_

All my thought were replaced as I heard two somewhat familiar voices.

"Why'd you get here so fast?"

"I'm sorry, but we wanted to get here as quickly as possible."

"Yeah! Kumagoro wanted to visit Yuki-san badly, na no da!"

Besides Yuki's, the other two I knew like the back of my boyish hand! It was even more so confirmed as a platinum blonde and a dark emerald walked into the kitchen. They couldn't be…They wouldn't be…

"Oh hello there." The blonde smiled at me.

The green haired gaped and grinned as well. "Yay! Yuki's got a girlfriend, no da!"

Yuki himself walked in, punching him on the head lightly. "She's not my girlfriend."

I walked over shyly. "Hello!" My voice was loud but my expression was timid, a rather off-setting match.

They didn't seem to mind.

"I'm Tohma Seguchi, lovely to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too! I'm Ryuichi Sakuma!"

So they were…These were two of the members of the band, Nittle Grasper. One of the best bands in all of Japan before they broke up. They were my main motivation and inspiration to being a Singer. Sakuma-san most importantly.

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you! I'm Ichigo Shindou!"

Yuki decided to hold up his end of the deal here. "She's living here with me until she can find somewhere else to live. Ichigo was kicked out and I just happened to come across her yesterday in the rain."

They nodded, luckily taking the bait. Then they smiled again. "Then I see no reason why we are to stay here for much longer, ne Ryuichi-kun?"

"Uh-huh! I want to sing at a kareoke bar Tohma-kun!"

He chuckled. "Okay, let's go!"

It wasn't long before they left. It was almost as quickly as they had came. I even wondered if they were here at all. For some time, neither me or Yuki said anything at all. Then, nearly scaring me out of my skin, he let out a big yawn.

"Alright, now that that's dealed with, I have a deadline," Then he faced me. "You're free to come and go as you please. All I say is that you do not come into the study without knocking and if you're going out, that you be back by lunchtime."

I agreed in understanding. He grinned. "Good girl, now I'll see you later." Giving a small salute that I found _rather_ flirty, he disappeared into the study/office.

I took some time to think over carefully. If I was going to live here, then I needed to get some girl stuff. Yuki probably saw me as one with a lot of perfume and pink, which was a complete mystery to me on what kind of perfume I liked. But I was going to try and find out something anyways.

I ran up the stairs and changed into a green and yellow long sleeve t-shirt and white capris that now sunk down to my knees. Slinging a short sleeve white shirt on, along with socks and comfy pair of white, worn-out sneakers, I headed out the door calling out a quick, '_I'm going shopping!_' Yuki was able to catch up to me before I left, and he gave me some shopping money. _Quite _a bit of money… Okay, a _lot_ of money…

This was a little harder than I thought. The nearest mall seemed like the farthest mall and I was out of air by the time I was there. I bolted inside, looking for a store where there were tons of females walking in.

Claire's.

It didn't seem _that _bad.

Walking inside, I glanced around and smiled at one of the female employees. I picked out a few hair ties that had strawberries on them and got some strawberry lip gloss. Another thing to add, was that I nearly jumped out of my skin seeing someone get their ears pierced. That totally scared the shit out of me! Soon after, I was heading for the next store.

Forever 21.

I wasn't quite _there _to that age yet, but I doubted most of the women there were.

It was a hard time for me, picking out clothes mainly because I wasn't used to seeing spaghetti straps, frills, and ribbons on my clothing. Or for it to be so revealing. The though about wearing those spaghetti tops with the low dips in the center sent chills up my spine.

I bought some more pink outfits, jeans and short-sleeved tops and even a skirt or two. The dresses I was going nowhere near just yet.

After a bit of walking around, I felt like there were many pairs of eyes on me. Sending a swift glance over my shoulder, I noticed quite a bit of men giving me, 'The Eye.' The kind of look where they want to do unspeakable things to you…. And it was starting to freak me out. But I was still acting calm and collected, walking at a steady pace. The nearest exit was in my grasp when I tripped and fell down.

By the time I was able to stand, I was surrounded. Suddenly the questions of where I lived, my number, would I go out with them, and other date related things bombarded the air. I was scared.

"Just leave me alone!" I cried, tearing a rift through them as I ran past. I sat down on the curve, feeling quite shaken. _Was this how most girls had to deal with at the mall? Even if they were just minding their own business?_

Then a familiar black car pulled up.

"Get in."

I smiled. "Yuki!"

**-END CHAPTER TWO-**

**( n . n)( n . n )(n . n )**

Yay! I lasted another chapter!

Shuichi: As did I in the mall! Huzzah!

-both of us throw a party-

Yuki: -glares- Shut up! It's too loud and I can't work.

-sticks tongue out- Whiney-butt.

Yuki: Bitch.

Don't you dare go there. XD Anyways please review on your way out!

All: Ja Ne!


	3. Yuki's Gone and Who is This!

**Masculine-Feminine?**

**Summary:** AU Shuichi Shindou is just an average student in High School that aspires to be a Singer with a heavy crush on the famous Novelist, Eiri Yuki. But a curse gets in the way, and now Shuichi will turn into a girl everytime something something occurs that has to do with the Writer! What'll happen when Shuichi is taken in by Yuki when he's kicked out by his parents? CHAOS!

Warnings: T'is YAOI! The entire series is YAOI which is BOYxBOY! Plus this is an AU-Alternate Universe Fic! And uh…I don't know what else.

Disclaimer: I OWN JASON! Now, that's no one that I've used in my story, just my good bud from school. P He doesn't mind…I hope. XD Er…He knows Tae-Kwon-Do! Nuu! –ducks and covers- Oh and I don't own Passion by Hiki-chan!

Regarding the Reviews, someone gave me a wise decision to not address them all, but anyways thank you to all that reviewed! I even gained some new reviewers and shot all the way up to more than twenty reviews! HUZZAH! Cookies to you all! .

Chapter Three: _Yuki's gone and Who is This!_

**( O . O)( O . O )(O . O )**

-----

"Just leave me alone!" I cried, tearing a rift through them as I ran past. I sat down on the curve, feeling quite shaken. _Was this how most girls had to deal with at the mall? Even if they were just minding their own business?_

Then a familiar black car pulled up.

"Get in."

I smiled. "Yuki!"

-----

We were silent for sometime as the novelist drove us home. The only sounds in the car were the humming of the engine and the breaths each one of us took to stay alive.

"Did they hurt you?"

Finally, some conversation. I shook my head, "No, they didn't. I'm fine."

He let out a sigh of relief. "That's good to know."

I looked at him somewhat coyly. "Were you worried about me Yuki?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Kind of, I guess."

My heart backflipped again. Yuki had been worried about me! Huzzah! Giving him a sweet and happy smile, I grinned. "That makes me feel better about everything, Yuki!"

He grunted but gave a small smile. I saw pleasure and delight in his normally cold eyes. "Glad to hear it." I didn't reply, and Yuki didn't seem to mind the silence. He seemed like the type to dislike noise from the get-go, but hey, he took me in!

When we got home, I grabbed my bags and hopped off to the front door. The taller novelist followed after me, walking calmly. Fishing the keyring out of his pocket and skimming over to the house key, he inserted and unlocked the door to let me in first.

As soon as I set my stuff down on the nearby futon, there was a loud sound. A stomach grumble, from my tummy! Yuki laughed at this as I turned a lovely shade of red.

"Uh…Sorry about that."

He waved it off. "Remember what I told you yesterday, I'm glad that at least one girl doesn't die of anorexia." Then he let out another light round of laughter and headed to put on the familiar apron and bandana. I cleared and set the table, and sat down. Soon enough, the good ol' smell of grub was present in the air.

When the plates were set down and we said our 'Itadakimasu!', we both began to eat at our own pace. I got the hiccups from eating too fast again and Yuki hit my back a little rough. But at least I'm not plagued by those nasty hiccups!

After eating, Yuki advised me to take a shower. Well, in his tone of voice, it sounded more like a command but I didn't mind! It was cool to take a shower in Yuki's house, but embarrassing too because he was still in it and I was a girl for crying out loud! I'm used to seeing _something_ down there!

But anywho, I rushed up the stairs and into Yuki's bedroom. There was a door that I hadn't noticed until now, which was the one that connected to his bathroom. Gripping the golden knob, my breath laid hitched in my throat as I gasped.

The bathroom was simply marvelous! Not that I was one to keep a close eye on bathrooms, especially in other's houses but this was a well-crafted facility! The floor was tiled with pure white marble, and then there was a hot tub! It had bubblers! And the shower, it had gold rims and the glass was smooth and had intricate designs carved into it. Pretty much everything was marble, and there were some brown bath rugs and towels but this was simply extravagant in a simple way!

I grabbed one of the various towels that hung in an organized fashion, threw my clothes off and hopped into the shower. I was comforted at the feel of the hot water cascading over my body. I shut my amethyst eyes and started to hum a simple song that came to mind.

"_Omoi daseba Haruka Haruka---_

_Miraiwa, dokomademo kagaiteta…_

_Kireiina aozorano shita---de…_

_Bokura wa sukoshi dake obieteita--.."_

As I continued to sing, something began to change about me. But for some reason, I just didn't notice. My mind was hooked onto the strange song that seemed to just walk into my mind.

"_Natsuka…shii ironi…Ma-do-ga somaruuu--.."_

After a bit, my throat started to get raspy, and I stopped singing. Someone was watching and when I shifted my gaze to see who it was, I turned red all the way to my cheeks.

"Yuki! You scared me!"

"Heh," He smirked. "You sing well."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Yuki."

"No problem, I'll leave you to shower now." And then the object of my desire disappeared back downstairs. The thumping of his feet hitting the stairs elegantly was more than enough proof. But then I thought over what he said and covered myself immediately. I forgot that I was showering and Yuki saw me naked!

Well, I didn't mind all _that_ much…But still!

But something felt wrong. Where my arms crossed over my chest, there was nothing there. My hair felt shorter too. I glanced down, horrified. I had turned back into a boy! And Yuki might've seen that and was probably calling Tohma and the cops about an unidentified man inside his house!

_Noooo!_

I panicked and burst out of the shower, wrapping the towel around me so fast, the ends snapped at my ass. Sprinting to my suitcase, I threw an oversized t-shirt that was red with Chii onto myself and slipped a bra underneath. At least it was the kind that stood up so Yuki wouldn't notice the matter of my non-existant boobs until he came near enough or something. Then I put a pair of boxers on, followed by a pair of long legged pajamas that were pink and had Mokona flying around.

Now to the matter of my voice. The blonde wasn't able to hear me that well in the bathroom since I had water gurgling in my mouth and plus, my throat was dry, but anywho I had to figure out something. Maybe I could use my dry throat as an excuse!

Feeling secure with my makeshift plan, I bounded down the stairs to greet Yuki. He was typing on his laptop, and I peered curiously over his shoulder. When he finally noticed me, he just faced the screen again. My lips curved into a pout.

"Hey Ichigo."

I smiled then and wrote down on the pad of paper I had, 'Hey Yuki.' Then I shoved it in his face. He read it and then quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Okay…? And why does your hair seem shorter?"

Sweat gathered on my scalp, as I quickly jotted down a response. Showing it to him again, he seemed even more perplexed. "You wear hair extensions?" I turned pink and rubbed the back of my head nervously. He shrugged it off.

"Whatever."

We spent the rest of the day, not really talking to each other. Around 3 PM, I wandered into the backyard. There were many rose bushes to my surprise, and it was very vast. For some reason, it seemed empty and lonely. Like he came out here many times, but wasn't very happy. I frowned at the sad thought. Not wanting to linger outside for much longer, I slid through the sliding glass door.

"Yuki!" I called out, forgetting my plan for a slight second, expecting to hear him call back.

Nothing.

I tried again. "Yuki!"

The silence greeted me back once again. Panicking, I ran around the house, cursing it for the _first_ time about it having three floors. _Why must rich people always go for the big houses!_

Then I collapsed in Yuki's study room, defeated. Where was Yuki? Why didn't he tell me that he was going out? I was his common-law wife practically!

"YUKIII!"

All of a sudden, I heard something buzz. Like a vibration and then there was a little tune that sounded like Nittle Grasper's first song to go diamond ever, 'Shining Collection'. Following my ears to the source, I found a small flip-phone ringing. On the screen with caller ID, it said the one name I had been calling out over and over again.

'_Yuki'._

Picking it up eagerly, I tried my best to sound girlish. "Yuki?"

He let out a sigh of relief from the other line. _"Hey. I had a book tour so I won't be back for the rest of the week."_

"Oh, okay." Whew. Maybe he hasn't noticed anything.

"_I see your voice is better. Anyways, I'll call you some other time, I'm about to board the plane."_

Before he hung up I shouted back, "Yuki! Be careful!"

Hearing a chuckle on the other end, he gave a quick, _'I will'_ and then the line went dead.

I hopped around happily, feeling good that Yuki wasn't abducted by aliens and that I had managed to sound girly without even trying! Wait, why hadn't I tried? Looking down, I saw something filling my bra. That was it. I was back to being a girl.

Oh well. At least Yuki hadn't realized that I was a boy yet.

Anywho, I was hungry again and so I found some pans and a cooking pot. This would mark my first time cooking, and I should've asked Yuki's permission to cook, but I was hungry again. And Yuki didn't buy ramen and I forgot to get pocky! It was a nightmare!

I was going to go for shrimp tempura. I had seen my sister cook it once or twice, and it looked to be pretty easy. But I was just a beginner and when I was cutting the vegetables, I managed to cut all ten of my fingers! And now I have a shiny new band-aid on each one!

But something else happened. When I was frying the shrimp, I let it sit for too long and smoke filled the kitchen! The alarm went off, and here I was, flopping like a fish trying to make the smoke go away! And then I tried to turned the stove off but I twisted the other way, and tore the knob off since I was so jittery!

"_**KYAA!"**_

I filled a bucket with water and poured it over the roaring flames that were consuming the burnt food and the pan itself! Hurrying over to the alarm, I blew the smoke away and then everything was hunky-dory! Except that I owed Yuki a new pan, had to fix the stove, and I was hungrier.

I placed the knob back, and tested it to make sure it was okay. I fixed it with duck tape too! Good thing I paid some attention in repair class!

After airing the entire kitchen of all the fumes, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!"

I wondered who it was. Maybe it was Sakuma-san, or Tohma even. But when I opened the door, I fish-copied.

"Hey there little lady, how you doing?"

"Y-Yuki! Did you dye your hair?"

The black haired, black eyed carbon copy of Yuki blinked. "Huh? I'm not Yuki. I'm his brother, Tatsuha." He leaned in. "Who're you and what're you doing here?"

I laughed nervously. "My name's Ichigo Shindou and I'm staying here until I can find somewhere else to live!"

Tatsuha seemed pleased with my answer. "Okay. Weird for my brother to do this, but okay." He smiled.

I was about to lead him into the kitchen to make him some tea but strong arms wrapped around me from behind.

As I opened my mouth to protest, his lips caught mine.

"Don't go, I want to talk more. You remind me of Ryuichi."

I blinked. "Are you a fan of Sakuma-san?"

His hand trailed up my shirt. "You…could say that…" Tatsuha replied slyly.

**-CLIFFY-**

**( n . n)( n . n )(n . n )**

Yes! I have left you all on the dreaded, CLIFFHANGER OF DOOM! XD Fear it!

Shuichi: I don't want to be raped by Tatsuha! –slaps him- I thought you were my friend you bastard!

Tatsuha: I would never! Ryuichi is the only ass for me!

Shut up you pansies! Now, Please Review, and maybe Shuichi won't get taken by Tatsu-chan.

All: JA NE!


	4. My Dream Come True, NOT!

**Masculine-Feminine?**

**Summary:** AU Shuichi Shindou is just an average student in High School that aspires to be a Singer with a heavy crush on the famous Novelist, Eiri Yuki. But a curse gets in the way, and now Shuichi will turn into a girl everytime something something occurs that has to do with the Writer! What'll happen when Shuichi is taken in by Yuki when he's kicked out by his parents? CHAOS!

Warnings: T'is YAOI! The entire series is YAOI which is BOYxBOY! Plus this is an AU-Alternate Universe Fic! And uh…I don't know what else.

Disclaimer: I PWN STEFEN! Or I would if it weren't for his girlfriend….Not saying that I'm jealous, I'm just… --; Nevermind. I just don't own Gravitation either! XP

Thank you guys again for reviewing! You are absolutely the best, and I mean it! In addition to the cookies, maybe our darling Shu-chan won't get raped by Tatsu-chan… D Or maybe I'll just give you the cookies.

By the way you guys, I try to update daily but the weekends are Me Time! XD So, I don't know if I'll update then. It's just a random epitomy if I happen to get the fifth chapter up then.

Chapter Four: _My Dream Come True!… **HOLD ON A MINUTE!**_

**( O . O)( O . O )(O . O )**

----

I was about to lead him into the kitchen to make him some tea but strong arms wrapped around me from behind.

As I opened my mouth to protest, his lips caught mine.

"Don't go, I want to talk more. You remind me of Ryuichi."

I blinked. "Are you a fan of Sakuma-san?"

His hand trailed up my shirt. "You…could say that…" Tatsuha replied slyly.

-----

I quivered under Tatsuha's grip, for some reason, unable to fight back against the hand groping upwards. His hot breath flittered over my ear in a husky manner, rubbing slightly. I whimpered.

"N-No…Stop it. I don't even know you…"

"Yes you do. I'm Tatsuha, younger brother of Yuki."

As his hand lingered there on my left cheek, Tatsuha seemed displeased. I heard his voice mutter something along the lines of, 'Damn. Ryuichi doesn't have womanly boobs.' If this were in a normal and sane conversation over tea, I would've laughed. Really, I would've. But this was sexual interaction here.

I wondered what he was going to do next, but a sudden and sharp knocking at the door caused him to fall over. This was to my relief however, since now I felt all safe and secure. Hooray for me!

"Coming!"

Opening the door for the second time today, I was surprised to see a face that I actually remembered. Or knew for that matter. But it was one of the faces that I had to pretend for and I didn't like lying to my friends.

"H-Hello sir, how may I help you?"

A hand swept back his long red tresses. "Uhm…Yeah. I'm looking for my friend, Shuichi Shindou. I heard from his parents that he was kicked out and from a bystander that someone matching the same description was taken here."

I laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, but he's not here right now. I'm his cousin, Ichigo Shindou. If you want, I can take a message for him."

"Okay. Tell him please, that Hiroshi Nakano was here and that he said that Shuichi can bunk in."

I nodded curtly and he smiled. "Thank you and see you again sometime!"

As I shut the door, I could hear Tatsuha sigh. Facing him and raised a delicate bubble gum eyebrow, I asked a question in a curious tone.

"What are you sighing about? Weren't you just about to molest me?"

He laughed ruefully. "Was, but not anymore."

I sighed. "Thank god." He chuckled again and I disappeared into the kitchen. "Hey Tatsuha-san! Can you cook?"

Soon the dark haired teen waltzed into the kitchen as well, nearly toppling onto the table. "Yes…Can you?" I turned red in embarrassment and grumbled. Now I knew he was teasing me after this. "What? I can't hear you!" Seeing scarlet I found myself yelling in response.

"**NO! I CAN'T COOK AT ALL!"**

Falling into a heap on the ground, I started to sob. "I can't cook! I've never learned how and no one has ever taught me! So can't you see, _I'M DOMESTICALLY CRIPPLED!_" To my surprise, Tatsuha knelt beside me with a warm and caring glow in his eyes.

"I can teach you. Sheesh, that's all you have to say."

Though his voice was blunt and stand offish, I knew that for once, he meant well. Sticking my tongue out at him, he chuckled again. "My father and older sister taught me. I can do the same for you, for a price."

"O-Okay, what is it?" I gulped. _Doing the nasty? Walking around naked? Call him my lover? _My head was flooded with all the thoughts about what Tatsuha might make me do, and I nearly crumbled to the floor again. But I fell over with an entirely different reason.

"You have to let me stay here until Big Bro' gets home."

"What? Really? Is that all?" My jaw was dropped. _Was this really his price?_ Can't say I _wasn't_ relieved but I just couldn't help but compromise with the dumb-founded feeling that rang in one ear and out the back end.

"Well, yeah. He never lets me stay here, and when he does, it's never that long before I have to stay somewhere else or it's going back to Father."

I felt guilty now. "Oh, sorry about that." Then I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "I guess you can stay, but no funny stuff right?"

He nodded. "Deal." And with that he found where Yuki kept his 'cooking' outfit and began to do what the outfit meant. Cooking. It wasn't too long before the two of them were just eating calmly at the table. Shuichi had lost his appetite but still managed to pick at his food. Tatsuha noticed but decided not to touch the subject.

"So…Is there anything you'd like to be in life?"

"Well, I've been having this ambition for some time but the thing is that me and my cousin share the same dream."

The raven haired brother of Yuki's seemed startled. "Oh really? What do you want to be?"

"A singer. The two of us both want to sing under NG. But that must sound like a really stupid ambition huh?" I laughed at my own stupidity, but the thought that I may never achieve my goal made me die a little inside.

"If you wanted to be a singer than you should've told me that awhile ago. My sister's married to the guy that runs NG and I'm sure he'd test both you and your cousin to be new additions to the NG family."

My jaw dropped again. "You're brothers in law! Oh wow! That's so cool Tatsuha-san!"

His hand scratched at his scalp sheepishly. I couldn't tell either if his smile was modest or just pretending to be. "Yeah well, I resent Tohma for not introducing me to Ryuichi yet, and even more so, my sister. I believe that she just keeps telling me that she'll introduce us someday only to get me off her back. People these days. Feh."

So he did have relations with Tohma. If only I could tell him that I had met Ryuichi-san without the fear he would start trying to rip my clothes off as a punishment! I didn't want to lose my virginity to him! Nooo! I couldn't lose_ that_ to the likes of him!

So I lied. Much to my distress and dislike of lying as well. "Yeah well, being a Scrooge does seem like the way to go."

I don't think he heard me though. Tatsuha seemed lost in thought, rather deep thought indeed. I wondered what he was thinking about, perhaps Ryuichi as a pin-up model? Playboy model? Anything was possible with the power of **IMAGINATION**!

Ah, Imagination indeed was a good friend of mine.

"You know what, if you want Ichigo…I can get you signed up under NG's belt." He spoke, hand curled under his chin in a deep thinking manner.

_"WHAT! REALLY!"_ I hung over him, rice grains dripping from my chin. "Can you really Tatsuha?" If I had some sort of tail, it would be wagging so fast that some people would mistake it for a rudder or a propellor.

"Yes I can! Just let me use the phone." He hopped out of his seat, grasped the home phone and hopped into Yuki's study room.

"Hey Tohma? It's Tatsuha."

"Yeah, I have two friends of mine that'd like to give it a shot for your label."

"You will? Really? Okay I'll be sure to let them know!"

A few moments later, the same raven haired teen came bounding out of the room. "I come bearing good news! Tohma-san says that you and your cousin can both try out!"

I was so overjoyed, it felt like I got high off too much pocky again. "Really? When!"

He laughed at my enthuisasm. "Tomorrow, conference stages A3 and B9. Same time, 3 PM."

Immediately I froze. "Uh…Uh…Hold on! I have to take a dump!" Before he could even answer, I sprinted into the nearest bathroom and locked the door. Now I was really in a pile of crap. Both Ichigo _and_ I had to be somewhere at the _same_ time on the _same_ day. _God, could this get any worse!_

My stomach lurched and twisted with uncomfortable reactions. Either I was having a tummyache from not eating much, food poisoning, or I was just really nervous. Even maybe I really needed to take a dump.

After doing my business, I walked out calmly. Tatsuha seemed startled with my sudden tranquil state after hearing that I could try out and the fact that I called out my next action. I sat my butt down in the chair and after taking a deep drink, I sighed.

The Calm Before a Storm. "OH GOD! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" I clutched at my head tightly, forgetting the fact that there was someone in the room still. Hitting my head on the table repeatedly, I continued to berate myself.

"OH. **Oww.** CRAP. **Oww. **WHAT. **Oww.** DO. **Oww.** I. **Oww.** DO! I can't be in the same place at the same time! What do I doooooo!"

"Uh…Ichigo? What do you mean 'same place, same time?'"

My amethyst eyes trailed up to him in surprise.

_Oh snap._

**-END CHAPTER FOUR-**

**( n . n)( n . n )(n . n )**

I LIVE! –sighs- Sorry about not updating yesterday. Homework got the best of me. N . n;

Yuki: I thought it was because I had to wrap up before my deadline…

That too. –sticks tongue out- Now everyone shut up and, MACARENA! –dances- Believe it or not, I typed this entire chapter while listening to Macarena on a Repeat Loop! Drove everyone batty!

Shuichi: Review so she won't do it again!

All: Ja Ne!


	5. Going by the Twosomes

**Masculine-Feminine?**

**Summary: **AU Shuichi Shindou is just an average student in High School that aspires to be a Singer with a heavy crush on the famous Novelist, Eiri Yuki. But a curse gets in the way, and now Shuichi will turn into a girl everytime something something occurs that has to do with the Writer! What'll happen when Shuichi is taken in by Yuki when he's kicked out by his parents? CHAOS!

Warnings: Yaoi? Maybe so. Just kidding! 100 percent YAOI! n . n

Disclaimer: I PWN PIE! Or myself at least….

Sorry about not updating for a while, School finally bit me in the ass, brother got very sick, and now I'm sick too! XD So here's my update to YOU! And feel free to pelt me with pinecones and straight doujinshi. n . n; -shivers-

Chapter Five: _Going by the Twosomes_

**( O . O)( O . O )(O . O )**

------

I was so overjoyed, it felt like I got high off too much pocky again. "Really? When!"

He laughed at my enthuisasm. "Tomorrow, conference stages A3 and B9. Same time, 3 PM."

Immediately I froze. "Uh…Uh…Hold on! I have to take a dump!" Before he could even answer, I sprinted into the nearest bathroom and locked the door. Now I was really in a pile of crap. Both Ichigo and I had to be somewhere at the same time on the same day. God, could this get any worse!

My stomach lurched and twisted with uncomfortable reactions. Either I was having a tummyache from not eating much, food poisoning, or I was just really nervous. Even maybe I really needed to take a dump.

After doing my business, I walked out calmly. Tatsuha seemed startled with my sudden tranquil state after hearing that I could try out and the fact that I called out my next action. I sat my butt down in the chair and after taking a deep drink, I sighed.

The Calm Before a Storm. "OH GOD! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" I clutched at my head tightly, forgetting the fact that there was someone in the room still. Hitting my head on the table repeatedly, I continued to berate myself.

"OH. **Oww.** CRAP. **Oww. **WHAT. **Oww.** DO. **Oww.** I. **Oww.** DO! I can't be in the same place at the same time! What do I doooooo!"

"Uh…Ichigo? What do you mean 'same place, same time?'"

My amethyst eyes trailed up to him in surprise.

Oh snap.

-------

I had to think of an excuse quick. This situation right now had just made a thought and pre-caution come to mind. If Tatsuha found out about me having a curse to switch from a girl to a boy, or a boy to a girl…Or whatever it is! I just didn't want him to find out okay!

"Uh…Like, I can't be in the bathroom and at the zoo at the same time!"

"But the bathroom could be a nearby tree at the zoo."

Laughing nervously, I tried to think of another one. My hand swept up, ruffling my bubble gum pink lockes as I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "Well that too, but I mean that uh…You know! I just can't be there tomorrow! Do you think you can set it up for a different time Tatsuha?" Folding my hands together at the meeting point of my collar bone, I shot him my best puppy pout.

It wasn't effective.

"Sorry kiddo. If I asked for a different time, it might've been next week at god knows what hour."

I felt my knees give out, and my head nearly smacked the tiled floor as I tried to gather my thoughts into a perfectly understandible language. _Okay, let's see here…All I have to do is manage two interviews, talk my way in as Shuichi and talk Ichigo's way out and everything would be perfectly ok!_

Sometimes, I wish things that you planned out in your head were really that easy in real life. But Life doesn't work that way does it? No, it loves to conspire and dance on Fate's piano…

"You okay Ichigo?"

Dammit, that's right. Tatsuha's still here and Ichigo's still out. I mustered a smile and looked up at him. "I'm fine Tatsuha-san! Must've been the wave of shock and relief flying over my head!" I posed dramatically with an arm over my eyes and an hand grasping backwards in the air for that dream far out to sea…How sad.

He blinked at me, a bead of sweat trickling down. "Alrighty then…You do that, I'm going…to go out." The dark haired teen called out a goodbye as I heard the door slam behind him.

I scared him…Yay! That gave me some time to talk with myself and figure out what the heck was going to happen!

I stood up and faced the direction where Tatsuha had departed in. Leaning forward on one foot with the other folded in the air, I clapped my hands to him. "Good show Uesugi-san! Good show!" A burst of sugarness rumbled through me and my feet started to have me run laps around the kitchen table.

"And it's Lefty coming up ahead of Righty and—What's this? Righty has just stolen the lead! No, now it's back to Lefty…Oh my peoples! It seems to be a race to the death between our beloved feet! Who will win!" I chanted out loud, mimicing that of a race horse announcer-person. Lefty and Righty started to pick up the pace and I was sure that I was bound to cause a tornado and land into the land of Oz if I didn't stop soon!

Skidding to an unsightly halt, just near the beige leather sofa, I crumbled to the ground again. _What was I going to d-o-o-o!_ The bubble gum pink lockes upon my girly-little head overshadowed my eyes as I stared at the ground.

"Oh Yukiiii! If only you could help me out here!" I whined, hoping the windows didn't shatter soon.

Water spiked at my eyes, and I noticed my vision blurring. I didn't take notice of it at first, then I hopped to my senses and hastily wiped them away while rising to my feet. "It's okay Shuichi, everything'll be fine… There's nothing to worry about…" I cooed to myself, willing the tears away. After a few moments of sniffling and rubbing at my eyes, I stood proudly with my legs spread apart, a hand resting on my hip, and the other in the air with a triumphant fist clenched.

I could only guess that stars were burning in my eyes as well.

"Who cares about this two-timing! I WILL NOT LET THIS ACT OF JUDGEMENT HINDER ME! Did you hear me! I WILL NOT SUCCUMB TO YOU, OH GREAT PRESIDENT OF NG! NEVAAHHHH!" I started to cackle and soon, my feet were taking me for laps around the dining table until I just collapsed and passed out onto the table of where Yuki and I once ate our meals together.

------

"Ooh la la! Ichigo for breakfast! What a feast this will be!"

The sunlight hit my eyes, but something luckily blocked most of it out. I groaned and blinked. "Who..Who are you, oh great one that hath shaded me from the evil sunlight?" I mumbled, rubbing the trail of drool onto the back of my hand.

The taller figure seemed to frown. "You've forgotten me already! What did you do last night while I was out?"

I blinked for the second time, staring at the stranger's face until my vision focused. As a person was being made out from the foggy mosaics, I took note of the features becoming clear. White skin, black eyes, charcoal lockes, devious smirk…Oh shit.

"TATSUHA!" I gasped, rolling off the dining table in shock. He chuckled at my demise.

"Nice to see you finally woke up Ichigo, you have ten minutes to get up and get to the building for the meeting." The dark haired monk smiled at me, saying everything in such a casual tone that I didn't catch on at first. Then it hit me like my sister Maiko smacking me with my schoolbag so that I woke up for school.

"HOLY CRAP!" I jumped to my feet and sped up the stairs to Yuki's room. _'Crap crap crap crap! Why did I have to sleep in so much on a day like today! It was Fate I tell you! FATE!' _I ran in, nearly crashing into the door as I burst through.

My eyes glanced around the room like I was a panther scanning their surroundings for it's prey. "MY BAG!" I yelled, running over to where it lay in a distraught position, the miscallaneous items scattered around the bag. My hands fished through the layers of random clothing and trinkets, grabbing onto some jeans and a t-shirt that said,

'Getting Turned on by Pencils? Creepy.' In bright green letters on the dark blue material.

"I'm going to be late for one of the most important days of my life!" I scolded myself, throwing off my clothes from yesterday and tugging on the jeans with a toothbrush and minty paste foam dripping down from my mouth. I fell over on my side, and grunted while I wiggled my body like a fish into the jeans and then spat the toothbrush out into the laundry basket as I buttoned up. I glanced downward, shouting some choice words in my head.

I had become a boy again.

Then I was about to pull the shirt over my head when I realized that I needed a bra. Having a mental fight in my head about what to do, either get the bra or just stuff it in my pocket. I sighed and pulled the shirt on, and then grabbed a standup bra and a jacket, folding then tucking it neatly into the pocket. I felt relieved but it was short lived as I shifted my gaze from how I looked to the digital clock resting on the nightstand.

2:55 PM. Oh and 23 seconds too.

Letting out another yell of frustration, I bounded down the stairs, swept the jacket over my body, slipped into my shoes and ran outside. Luckily, Tatsuha was already in his car awaiting my arrival. I hopped into the passenger's seat and slumped down, exhausted.

"I didn't think you were going to make it."

My eyes dronely looked over at him, nearly grimacing at how much of a good mood he was in.

"You could've woken me up earlier, you bastard."

"But you looked so pretty lying there on the table…"

"Fuck you."

My flat responses didn't seem to phase him one bit, and that irritated me more. What was the point of being in a horrifically bad mood when you couldn't even spread it to someone else! It was like, having the worst cold ever and being isolated inside your room 'til it went away.

Oh well. Since it was no fun being a grouch, I tried to lighten up. My eyes found themselves attaching my gaze to the clock in the car. I nearly had a heart attack.

"OH GOD! 3:00 PM SHARP AND I'M NOT AT MY MEETING!"

I screamed, clutching onto the steering wheel while attempting to drive. Tatsuha started to laugh. "Why it seems I have a monkey on my wheel!"

"SHUT UP AND DRIVE FASTER YOU ASS!"

"Ha ha ha. It seems that someone's being a little pushy today."

"SONUVA---" My words were cut off when we suddenly pulled over infront of a large building. I glued myself to the front window of the car, staring up at all of the sleekness and class, but most of all the sign on top.

NG. I was here.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you for everything Tatsuha-san!" I gave him a friendly and quick hug before getting out of the car. Winking playfully, I made the peace sign. "Wish me luck!"

He smiled warmly at me, "Best of luck to you oh insane one! Oh and by the way, A3 and B9 are both on the 13th floor. That's the highest floor."

"Oh ha ha ha!" I laughed back and nodded, walking into the building. My feet followed the signs and I found myself infront of the elevator. I tried to remain collected and well-composed as I hit the 'Up' button.

'What should I do? What will I say? Do I have to tell them what kind of underwear I like?'

My train of thought was cut as there was a 'Ding' sound and the doors opened in front of me. And who did I see? No other than…

Noriko Ukai!

The light haired keyboardist smiled at me. "Hello there, I haven't seen you around. What're you here for?"

I nearly didn't reply as I was in shock that another member of the band I came to idolize, Nittle Grasper, was talking to me. "I-I'm here for an interview. Me and my cousin. Her and I." I smacked myself for I nearly went on and on gibbering.

She still smiled at me, not noticing the amatuerism I was already flaunting. "Oh well good luck then, interviews here I've been told, are pretty simple and straight forwards anyways. Ciao!" The curly pig-tailed lady flashed the peace sign at me, then walked of the building. My mouth was dropped.

_**'OH. MY. GOD.'**_

I might've fell to my knees but instead I just walked into the elevator right as it was closing. I sighed and glanced upwards, my finger pressing random buttons at first. "Noriko talked to me! ME!" I mused to myself, then looked to the panel in front of me. I had just pressed about half of all the buttons. Just bliss, even more so since none of them were my floor. I slumped to the floor while pressing the 13th floor.

I had long since decided that I wanted to do my own interview first since I couldn't change back from a girl until whenever. This would be the easiest thing to do.

As the elevator stopped on every floor to A3, which was one of the highest floors, I tried to ignore the weird stares I received from the personell and other band members that were under NG's wing. I made myself as small and as compact into the corner of the moving box as possible.

I rose to my feet with a sudden burst of energy. The elevator had just stopped on my floor. My head was bowed, and underneath the wave of cotton candy pink lockes, a wicked grin spread upon my face. Then I jumped out and started running for the receptionist.

She was a sweet lady, about in here early thirties I estimate. She had shoulder length brown lockes and emerald green eyes. Her suit was green and was a businessy skirt and jacket. Although her beauty was about average.

"Excuse me?"

She looked up at me with a kind smile. "Yes, can I help you?"

"I'm supposed to be at a conference in room A3. Can you tell me where that is?"

The lady gave a nod. "Take the hallway to your left, make a right turn and it will be the first door to your right."

"Thank you ma'am!"

I turned and was in my little victory pose again. "Time…to…SHINE!" Pumping my fist into the air, I started to cackle again and the receptionist looked at my back rather nervously.

"Uhm…Sir? It's to the left. You're facing the right."

Laughing nervously I turned around to the other way. "Oh..Uh, thank you Joann."

"It's Carrie."

I gave her a curt nod and ran down the hallway, following her directions. Soon enough, but not soon enough for me, I was infront of conference room A3. My breath hitched in my throat. _'Here I go, the first part of the Beginning of the End.'_

Gripped the golden doorknob, I twisted it and pushed towards the inside, sliding in before quietly shutting it behind me. Three men sat before me in leather chairs with a black desk in front of them. The room felt all professional and such, that I felt outcasted and nervous. It was pretty intimidating.

"You must be Shuichi Shindou."

I nodded to this, and opened my mouth to speak but wasn't sure if it was proper to talk without warning.

The man just gave a standard grin. "You are late but that's alright sonny, all we need is for you to sing up there on stage."

I didn't notice it before, that is until the same man pressed a button and then the lights were turned on. The stage was big and yet black painted. It was still intimidating to have to go up there. But my shoes betrayed me and led me up to the big platform and there I was, holding a microphone with the spotlight on me.

"So what would be your position in the band, if you are successful?"

I opened my mouth and shut it a few times before I could answer. "L-Lead Singer, sir."

He kept smiling. "Ah, what luck, we were unable to find any practice instruments and so we hoped that you would be a singer. Would there be anyone else in your band?"

I thought about this. It might be wise to say that Hiro would be my Lead Guitarist, then again I should ask for his permission but this was one in a lifetime chance! Besides, I was sure he wouldn't mind all that much. We were a team and best friends after all. "Yes sir, Hiroshi Nakano would be my Lead Guitarist."

"Good good. Now is there anything you have in mind to sing that would be a song you've made yourself or perhaps one of our own?"

Immediately, one song came to mind. It was a bit cliché and most likely to those that know me, a bit obvious but what the hell okay? They are my idols after all. I nodded to him and opened my mouth to sing.

**-CLIFFHANGER-**

Yes…I have left you on another cliffhanger! What will Shuichi sing? Will it be a Nittle Grasper song like everyone would think? Or maybe something else!

Whatever it is, stayed tuned to find out!

All: PLEASE REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT! n . n


End file.
